The House Of Anubis For Troubled Teens
by DeadlyDaughterOfHermes
Summary: The House Of Anubis was, well, lets face it, it was a Mental Institute. Patricia is about to learn what its like to share a house with a few other err...different children. Fabina/Moy/Patrome/Meddie/Amfie there will be hints of Peddie and Jara Read and Review Please! T for teen issues and cursing!
1. Chapter 1

**The House of Anubis For Troubled Teens:**

**A/N:**** Hey everyone! This is my first story in House Of Anubis! I cant wait for this story to take off! So read and Review. (And later chapters will be longer).**

**Disclaimer:**** I never have and never will own House of Anubis or any of its characters.**

**Chapter One: Meet The Goth Pixie:**

**Patricias POV Age 13 (2009):**

It was my first day at the freak school. And I was scared, I was hardly ever scared. Even when that man broke into my house I wasnt scared. Actually that was one of the reasons my mom was sending me to the House of Anubis For Troubled Teens. I never felt anything, or hardly felt anything, anyway. So I decided to cut my self. Ya know, to feel SOMETHING other than hatred. Ever since my last step dad, Jimmy, left I hve felt nothing from loathing from my slut of a mother. Well I felt loathing and hatred from her before, but when Jimmy was around it seemed to stop, I think she actualy loved him. You see around 13 years ago, on my moms 15th birthday my mom decided to go to some rundown bar to slut it up and dance the night away. This lead to some horny 30 year old man knocking her up and driving away. Of course, he was never seen again and 9 months later she gave birth to a beautiful (note sarcasm) baby girl, named Patricia Williamson. This girl, yours truly, grew up to be a lonly, nasty child who hated everyone and everything! Doesnt my life sound wonderful. Anyway, Jimmy left two months ago, after he saw my mom making out with some man-whore on our living room couch. I was so pissed that she screwed up AGAIN that I started chopping away at my own skin trying to feel releif and/or happines. Alot of good that did, two days ago my mom barged into my room while I was hacking away and now shes shipping me off to some Asylum for teens. I WAS BARELY EVEN A TEEN, MY BIRTHDAY WAS THREE MONTHS AGO! Now that I think about it I wasnt scared, I was mad. This wasnt a shocker, I was allways mad.

**Jeromes POV Age 13 (2009):**

I was lounging on the common room couch reading a book. Yes, _reading a book_. They didnt let us watch TV in The House OOf Anubis For Troubled Teens, becuase _bad influences from the outside world could be brought in_. That rule was a load of rubbish, they probably just couldnt afford cable. I absantly flipped through the pages. And then the front door opened, I knew it was a Newbie, because nobody ever uses the front door. Everyone thought it was too formal, and I agreed. I had only gotten here two months ago, but I had learned the ropes pretty quickly. When the door opened I was expecting some 19 year old beast adicted to seroids, but thats not who came in. In walked a thin girl, she was fairly tall for her age, by the looks of it she was 12 or 13 and almost 5'7 But she was two inches shorter than me, as I was 5'9 and still growing. She had olive skin and green-blue eyes that were filled with experience and hurt. Her hair fell past her shoulders and to her chest, its roots were brown, but the rest of the hair looked died a rich red color, which eventualy faded back to brown towards the bottom. She was actualy very pretty, but she carried herself like she didnt think so (Tell her I said that and I will kill you!), she was tugging on her long sleeved shirt and crossing her arms. She looked like a Goth Pixie, with choppy, straight hair and tiny little pointy ears, with LOTS of peircings. Her nose was like a tiny button, with an upturn and she was wearing all black. Black ripped jeans, combat boots, a longsleeved black 'Greenday' shirt, she even wore a thick layer of black eyeliner and mascara, making her eyes look dark and scary. I had never met a girl who wore makeup like that, it looked like she wasnt wearing the make up to attract people, so much as to draw them away. But to be honest I was atracted. She had a red Jansport bad slung over her shoulders, it was covered in black marker and doodles, and she was holding onto a medium sized duffle bag. Other than that and the ipod that was blasting in her ears she had nothing, not even her parents stood behind her. I looked out the window just in time to see a taxi cab driving away, her parents didnt even have the decentcy to drop her off. I emidately simpathized towards her, neither had mine. She looked around the room and locked her eyes with my icy blue ones, she looked shocked, like she was expecting to be the only one her age here. Actualy so was I, it was a place for older teens after all, not many 13 year olds had the kind of problems I had. She popped out her head phones and I could here them from where I sat, 20 or so feet away, the band Paramore was blasting. "Do you know where I could find a..." Her British accent was really thick, thicker than mine even. She looked down at her hand, which was covered in pen marks, I looked closer, it was also covered in bandaids, "Oh a 'Trudy'. Says shes a house mother. What ever that is?" I smirked, a bad habbit of mine. "Sure Ill bring you to her." She looked grateful and releived. Just then Darrell, an eightteen year old boy with a habbit for coccaine, came storming down the steps. "Have you seen a New-" He cut himself off, noticing the girl. "Oh! Hullo, you must be the Newbie Trudes was talking about. Come on Cutie, Ill bring ya to her." Darrell was a nice enough guy, though he was a hopeless flirt, I was kind of going to miss him. Later today he was being Released, he had been cure of his addiction, though I had only known him for a short time, he had shown me around on my first day and I felt a special gratitude twords him. I was kind of depressed, ever since I got here kids havd been getting Released like crazy, with in a few weeks it would probably be just me and the new girl! The girl rolled her eyes, but followed him up the steps anyway.

**Patricias POV:**

I opened the door, with my music blaring in my ears. I wasnt even listening, I was to focussed on taking everything in. I had been expecting a could Hospital, but instead I was standing in the doorway of a warm, red bricked, Victorian House. It was quite beautiful, though I hatted to admit it. My eyes finally stopped wondering when they met with another pair. They were icy blue, a bit scary and cold. They belonged to a boy around my age, he had dirty blonde hair and a pale, slim face. He looked fairly tall for his age. He looked as though he was going to say something so I pulled out my earbuds. He didnt open his mouth so I said "Do you know where I could find a..." The ladys name slipped my mind so I looked down at my hands. When I ran out of room to cut my arms, I sliced tin lines on my hands, since I couldnt wear gloves all the time I tried to draw attention away from my guts by writing and drawing on my hands, it probly drew attention to my hands, but to the writing, not the cuts. I finally found her name in the jumble of letters, "Oh a 'Trudy. Says shes the house mother. Whatever that is?" I honestly didnt know, I had never been away from home too long. He told me that he would bring me to her and I was greatfull, ready to follow him I picked up my bag again. Just then a big African American kid came running down the steps, ready to ask about me. When he saw I was right next to him, he tried to flirt with me, to no avail, and then lead me up the steps to Trudy. She was in an office, organizing papers. Trudy was a tiny woman, kind of plump, with semi-dark skin, short brown curls and cinomon colored eyes. She looked kind enough, but I really didnt care if she was nice or not. She greeted me like I was family, "Oh! Hello, Dearie. You must be Patricia. Have a seat please-" she frowned at the boy who was still standing in her doorway. "Darrell, darling. You know this is a private conversation, I remember your first conversation, such a long time ago. I cant believe your leaving- oh allright! You can stay, but only because your a reaponsible adult now and I dont want you running off before I give you your papers for your parents." Now it was my turn to frown, she had just said this was a private conversation. And just because he was leaving he got to listen in on what happened in my personal life! I sighed, _whatever_. I thought. Just then Trudy started to talk, "Ok Dearie, did your parents bring you?" she asked "_Parent" _I corrected, "and no, she didnt. She called for a cab." Trudy rubbed my arm and I flinched, she looked a bit shocked but then recoiled as she looked at her papers and then my arms. "Oh my! Im sorry Dearie! By the looks of you I thought you were Annerexic!" I was a bit shocked, this woman was obviously not a profissional! The boy 'Darrell' cleared his throat, and then Trudy realised what she had just said. "Oh Dear! Im sorry, again. Im no good at this. I only started running this a month ago, when our old Caretaker, Victor, left. I appologize, that came out wrong." I breathed in, "Whatever." then she continued, "Well, this would be eazier if your Mum were here. But anyhow, Ill give you this pamphlet, read it over when you get to your room. Oh and speaking of which, your roomate, Chelsea, is leaving next week, so youll have your own room shortly. But Im afraid Ill have to look through your things." Panick washed over me, shw was going to take my knives, _infront of another patient!_ She really WAS no good at this. I slowly placed my duffle bag on the table top. She unzipped the top, shuffling through the contents, first she placed my clothes on the table, my underware tummbked over the top and embarrassment washed over me, Darrell was still in the room! She plucked out my sweatshirt, when she did this my kit fell out, my face hottened and I closed my eyes, I was addicted, it was so hard to stop. Trudy picked up yhe pencil case from the ground and unziped it. First dhe pulled out a pair of scissors, then a bunch of rubberbands, next three exacto knives and lastly my favorite compass **(A/N: not a compass that tells direction if you dont know what it is look up a 'Math Compass' on google.)**. Darrell gasped from in the corner, as well as Trudy. But she didnt stop. Then she gestured for me to give me the backpack, I held it for a moment, but then handed it over. She dug through the contents, finding another compass, a seccond pair of scissors, and another pencil case. This pencil case didnt have any cuttng supplies, just a few pencils and three sharpeners, or thats what she thought because she handed it back to me. I smiled inwardly, if I opened up the pencil sharpener and unscrewed the metal peice that took the shavings off, I could easily use it to cut. Trudy gave me back my bags and clothes, but took my supplies and put them in a draw, I bowed my head in shame, I could feel Derrall staring at the back of my head. "Patricia, sweetie, you WILL get better."


	2. Chapter 2

**The House of Anubis For Trouled Teens:**

**A/N:**** YOU MUST READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE IF YOU WANT A DISCRIPTION OF EVERYONES PROBLEMS! Hi every one! Thanks for the reviews! So I still dont know what Jeromes issue is going to be, Im deciding between two, but heres everyone elses:**

**Patricia****- Bipolar/Cutter. ****Nina****- Posttramatic Stress Disorder (PTSD), she experiences her parents death over and over again. ****Mara****- Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD), a stress disorder, where she cant stop repeating and doing the samethings (in her case she is very fidgity and tends to repeat her sentences and her Homework habbits). ****Amber****- Kleptomania, she cant resist the urge to steal objects that she doesnt need. ****Joy****- Annerexia and Bulimia, (she refuses to eat, Annerexia, and when she does, she eats alot and forces herself to throwup, Bulimia). ****Alfie****- Breif Psychotic Disorder/ Schizoaffective Disorder, he has hallucionatiions, in most cases they are realistic, but in Alfies case he suffers through un-realistic, crazy dellusions which he believes to be true, he also talks to himself, acting as though someone in his head is instructing him what to do. ****Mick****- Got addcted to steroids. ****Eddie****- He has Sleepwalking Disorder (its a real thing!),he gets up from his bed in the middle of the night and moves around, his parents tought it was normal, until they found him in the kitchen, holding a knife, about to chop off his own hand. They also found him on the corner of a busy street, about to cross it. ****Fabian****- Narcolepsy, he radomly falls asleep for short periods of time, this can be very dangerous in different situations.**

**Chapter 2: Becoming Trixie and Slimeball:**

**Jeromes POV Age 13:**

We all sat in the common room. It was the ceremony for Darrell's Release. Every one looked sad and sullen, more so than usual. Darrell's girl friend, Chelsea, was silently crying in the corner. From what I had heard, the two of them had only recently gotten together, a month or so before I came, and it was this whole big deal, beause everyone knew Darrell was in love with her, except for her. Because he chose to flirt meaninglessly with other girls. I dont really know why she was crying, though, she was getting Released next week, allong with Marco and Julie. Two of Darrell and her close friends, and they all lived fairly close together. There were eight of us all together, me, Trudy, Darrell, Chelsea, Marco, Julie, Mia and the new girl. I had yet to find out her name, she would probably be introduced at diner. But it wouldnt make too much of an impact, everyone would be depressed, Darrell was just one of those guys, who you could count on to cheer you up, and now he wasnt going to be here. I looked up at the projections that were being played on the dark drapes. They were pictures of Darrell. One from when he was 16, that was when he first got here, it ws only two years ago, but he looked so different. His now almost bald head (**A/N: You guys know what Im talking about, right? Hes an African American with short hair, got it?**) used to be ocupied by what looked like a curly black mop. And he was brooding, a sour look curled on his lips, unlike now where I could never quite get him to stop smiling. Then a picture of him and Chelsea popped up, they had thier arms around each other and they were laughing their heads off. When the last picture came up, it was of all of us, taken two weeks ago, when Emi and George were still here. We were all sitting at the dining room table, me inbetween George and Emi, who were both smiling like evil elves, they were Kleptomanic twins and I had yet to findout HOW they had possibly been Released on the same day that my ipod was stollen. Everyone looked kind of happy, chatting away, eating our supper. I smiled and decided I liked the picture. Then the slide stopped and Trudy turned on the lights, she pushed the projector into the corner, next to Chelsea, who was sniffling uncontrollably. Trudy wiped her own eyes and giggled, "I never will get used to these." Then the doorbell rang, Darrells parennts were here. "Ill leave you all to say your goodbyes." Trudy said as she whiped her eyes. We all went up, one by one, Chelsea first, she planted a big kiss on the lips and rested her head in his shoulder for a momet before she rushed up to her room, chocking back sobs. Then Marco gave him a man-hug, "Ill see ya 'round, bro." Darrell nodded and Marco turned around and walked back to his room. Julie and Mia greeted him at the same time, "Well miss you Darr." They chouroused, I rolled my eyes, they were such girls, then Julie gave him a hug and Mia planted a kiss on his cheek, then they followed Chelsea's path to the steps. It was my turns, since I didnt see any form of movement coming from the New girl. I walked over to Darrell, "Ill miss you, mate. I know your five years older, but dont forget about me, ok?" I said a bit awkwardly, he rolled his eyes, "Who the hell could forget about THE Jerome Clarke?" Then he patted me on the back and headed to the door. But before he got there he turned around and looked at the girl who was still on the couch. "Patricia?" He called, the girl looked up, his eyes filled with emotion, "Stay safe." He comanded, like he had known her forever. 'Patricia' gulped and nodded and then Darrell walked out the door.

"What are you looking at Slimeball?" she demanded a few minutes after Darrell left. I broke my gaze from her, "Nothing, nothing, Trixie." I muttered. Her eyes bore into mine, "My names Patricia. DONT call me Trixie!" She commanded. Of course NOW I had to call her Trixie, it was just in my nature.

**Patricias POV: Age 14:**

We were at the dinning room table eating supper in scilence. My roomate, Celsea, was a mess, her blonde hair was a rats nest. And she wasnt eating, I wasnt sure if that was a normal thing or if she was just really bummed about her boyfriend leaving. All the other girls were giving her sympathetic glances. They had been in my room the whole day, patting her back while she cried. While one of them, Julie, was a shoulder to cry on , the other, Mia, had a conversation with me. She was a bit too sensitive for my taste, but decent enough. Too bad she would be gone in 2 weeks. The rest of the day was uneventful. I was boore, so I took out my pencil case and unscrewed the metal blade. Chelsea walked in while I was just finishing the surgury on my pencil sharpener, so I put everything, but the blade in my bag, slipped the blade into my jeans pocket, unnoticed by Chelsea, whos eyes were to puffy from crying to see, and headed to the bathroom. I bumped into the boy I had first seen, the slimeball from the common room. He stopped me from passing. And stuck out his hand, "I never actually introduced myself, before." I blew off the fact that his hannd was out. "What makes you think I want to know your name?" I sneered, it was a bad habbit, I tended to have awefull moodswings, being Bipolar. "Seeing as we're gonna be the only two people in the house in two weeks, I think its going to be hard to ignore each other." He smirked, "Jerome Clarke." I gave him a half smile, "Patricia Wlliamson." He pondered this for a moment, "I prefer Trixie." He shouted as he walked down the hallway. Just like that my smile was gone and the urge to cut was back

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapters relly bad! But I was in a rush, DONT HATE ME! Read and Review! Love ya guys!**

**-DeadlyDaughterOfHermes**


	3. Chapter 3

**The House Of Anubis For Troubled Teens:**

**A/N:**** Hi guys! As you can tell I did chapter 2 in a bit of a rush. And felt bad so Im updating again today! My family is not a big fan of my ****_fabulous creative writing abilities_**** and my sis wanted to laptop, so it was a mess. I have a few shoutouts: **

**golferbabe- OMGs thank you! I couldnt remember the frikking name! HaHa and now I feel so dumb because it was a damn "buzz cut" Thanks for reviewing, you were the first to review so here are some virtual cookies (::)**

**Melanie- Your right, they should have still been 13, I wasnt paying attention! And also you are right about Amber allways wanting to be perfect, but I thought if I made her Annerexic or Bulimic it would be too pradictable. I want her to have a different side to her. IDK, let me know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer:**** I dont own HOA, kf I did Nina would NOT be leaving for season 3!**

**Chapter Three: The Two Freaks:**

**Patricias POV: Age 13 (1 week after everyone leaves):**

Jerome and I were the only lnes left at House Of Anubis. It was my fourth week here, last week Mia left. Her release was actualy quite depressing. Since I hadnt known her too well and apparently she and Jerome didnt get along to well. But now that it was over Trudy said we were getting another "Batch" soon. She told us that usualy people came ingroups, ranging in age, from around 13 to 15 and then they all stayed for a few years until they were ready to be Released, then a new Batch came in. Lots of people came to our BOARDING SCHOOL in general; The School Of Sweet (our Principal was Mr. Sweet), but not many people came to our house. You see, we stayed in a house seperate from everyone else. The House Of Anubis wasnt a school, it was a place to stay, and then we attended a schhol with NORMAL kids. But the "Regulars" (as we like to call them) knew whothe "Freaks" were, it was because the entire school stayed in a dorm barely a few feet away from the actual school. While the Anubis kids stayed 3 or 4 blocks away. They said they sent us to a normal school so that we could adjust, but I didnt believe that shit. I think they did it just to tourture us. I guess people were scared of Mia(iwasnt, I had never figured out why she was the the school in the first place), because when she was here I didnt get any crap, but the day she left my life became Hell. I was walking the halls alone, I reached my locker and opened it. It was pretty tall, so I had to reach up to put my books away. The uniforms were really uncomfortale (**A/N:just their reg. uniforms, but I switched Patricias skirt to shorts, Patricia usualy rolls hers up, but now she wears a jacket b/c of her cuts**), I wanted to roll up the itchy sleeves but I couldnt, luckily, we were allowed to accessorize, so I was wearing my combatboots and fishnet tights under my black uniform shorts and arm warmers over my wrists, just incase. Just as I pulled my hand from out of locker some one slammed kt shut, just missing my fingers. "What the Hell!?" I shouted, the boy was chubby and had the face of a weasle. He just smirked, in an unattractive way. "Welcome to Hell freak!" (good wording on his part), I was about to pound him to a pulp butthen a group of kids surrounded me, I wasnt sure what they were going to do, hit me or smash stuff in my face. But they never got to do it, because Jerome stepped inbetween me and them an gave them a very evil death glare, kt seemed to be enough, because thy emideately scattered. The first boy stayed for a minute staring at us, then he said, "Watch your back, Freack," and ran off. Jerome shouted after him, "Watch her back, my ASS! You wont lie a fat little finger on her, Fredrik Malt!" Jerome looked genuinely angry. I gave him a real smile, "Thanks." He gave me a smile back. "We freaks have to stick together." And thats when our Love-Hate relationship began!

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys! I know its super short but I kinda like it, anyway. Im trying to get the younger chapters done quick. Next chapter will be skipped to like 2 months later, Alfie ill be there, then half way through the chapter Ill skip another month and Joy will be there. So hopefully just next chapter and maybe one more untill I make Nina come in 2011!


	4. Chapter 4

**The House Of Anubis For Troubled Teens:**

**A/N:**** Hello Everyone! This chapter is gonna take place 4 months after the last chapter! Alfie came 2 months ago! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I dont own HOA or any of the characters!**

**Chapter Four: The Three Muskateers, and Then Some:**

**Patricias POV: Age 14: (Four months later):**

Alfie barged into my room, before I had my shirt on. I didnt even care that I was just in my bra, my cuts were showing. "ALFRED LEWIS!" I screamed, Alfie jumped and slammed the door. From the other side he yelled back in, "Sorry, Trixie! Jerome wants you down stairs." Ill explain, Alfie came two months ago. And he roomed with Jerome. He was a funny goof ball, he got along great with both of us. He was thirteen, going to turn fourteen next month. I celebrated my birthday last week, and Jerome the day after Alfie got here. But there was a reason Alfie was here, unlike me and Jerome, Alfie shared his problem. Alfe had Breif Pyscotic Disorder, and something else that I couldnt pronounce. In other words he had insane hallucinations that he believed to be true. His parents freaked out when Alfie told them that they should be dead, due to an Alien attack and they sent him here. Alfie said that they happened in bunches. Every few weeks he would get frequent hallucionations, and could do nothing to stop them. I had yet to experiene one of his episodes, and I didnt want to. Jerome told me that one night he woke up only to find Alfie screaming like a banchee, with his hands clutching his head, rocking back and forth, shaking. Jerome said it was the most desturbing thing he had ever seen, he said that Alfie looked possesed. Alfie spent the rest of that week, locking himself in one of the spare rooms, screaming through the night. And when the hallucionations stoped he acted like nothing had happened. Sometimes, I still have nightmares of Alfies screams through the night.

I ran down the steps and through the hall, to the boys room. "What is it, Slimeball?" I asked Jerome, who was tossing a paper ball with Alfie. "I thought you would like to know that later this week theres going to be a new kid." I groaned, I kind of liked having it just us three, we were the Three Muskateers, but it could be fun to have a prank victim for a change, instead of having compitition on who could prank eachother the best. "Itsgonna be a girl, and shes rooming with you. Names Joy." I groaned again, "Why is she rooming with me? We have an extra room!" Jerome seemed to have all the answers, becquse then he said, "Same reason Alfies with me, none of us can be alone." he mocked Trudy. He did this alot, but I knew he actually loved her. Then I got curious, "How do you know all this?" he smirked, "Im getting quite good t eaves dropping."

**Jeromes POV: Age 14: (Three days later):**

Trixie, Alfie and I were goofing off in the common room, planning what our prank for the newbie would be. When all of the sudden a door opened and in walked a really tiny girl. She was around 5" and increadibly skinny. I guessed she was Annorexic. The girl, whose name was Joy Mercer, by the way, was tan, with big brown eyes and thin chocolate colored hair. She was pretty enough, but I could tell by her sundress and sandals that she wasnt my type. She looked a bit cofused, so Trixie, being the demon that she is, said in a fake American accent, "Hello, sweetheart, welcome to Sunnyside Tanning Salon." **(Haha, me and my friend used to pull crap like that all the time) **I suppressed a snicker, as the girls eyebrows knit in confusion. But Alfie ruined the whole plan by walking up to her and saying, "Welcome, space creature. Did your leadersend you?" In a far off futuristic voice, he lifted his middle and index finger and wayed it across her face, like they do in "Star Wars". But the girl didnt take it as a Si-Fi referance, she gasped and clutched her tiny stomache, "How did you know?!" She whisper-yelled. Now I thought she was Bulimic, because, if she had been that freaked out about someone holding up 2 fingers, she must have been plunging them down her throat. Alfie and Patrica recoiled, "Sorry, I-" The girl shook her head, "Its fine, Im not afraid to sdmit that I have Bulimia and Annorexia." Patricia gasped, something I have never heard her do. "Err, Im Joy Mercer. And I guess you know why Im here." She stuck out her hand for Alfie to shake, and he excepted, gripping her tan hand with his dark one. "Alfred Lewis, call me Alfie. Im in for my Brief Psycotic Disorder and Schizoaffective Disorder." He grinned cheakily, Joy looked confused, but she didnt ask any questions. Then she turned to me and Trixie. Patirica said, "Im Patricia Williamson, your roomate. And thats Jerome Clarke, The Slimeball." She stuck her tounge out at me and I returned the gesture. Then Trixie said, "Come on Joy, Ill show you our room." Im guessing we werent going to prank the newbie afterall. "Shes tricking her, right?" Alfie asked, I rolled my eyes, "No, Trixie can be scensere sometimes. Im guessing she needed another girl in the house. Then Alfie said, "Hey, mate." I looked at him, "Whats Bul-nimia and Annen-xiy?" He asked dopily. Oh, Alfie.

**TIME LAPSE**

**Patricias POV: Age 16 (2012):**

I tummbled out of bed and groaned. Today was December 14th, 2012. "The annerercery of my arrival" as Trudy likes to call it. I liked to call it three years since Ive been thrown into this joint. Joy was allready out of bed and dressed. She was staring herself in the mirror. Examining her weight. I rolled my eyes, she wasnt even 100 lbs and she thought she was fat. "Happy Annevercery, Trisha!" she shouted when she saw me awake. I rolled my eyes, everyone in this house was too preppy, "Im taking a shower." I groned as I slummped through the hallway, twords the bathroom. I banged on the door "Get out Amber! I gotta take a shower!" I heard agirlish giggle from the other side of the door. It belonged to Amber Millington, 'The Blonde Beauty' as Alfie liked to call her. Amber arrived over a year ago, because of her Kleptomaina. Her daddy sent her here, after she shoplifted one to many pairs of shoes. "One minute, Patricia!" she called back. With the amount of time all the girls took in the bathroom I could hardly squeeze in a shower everyother day. Joy was allways in there vomiting up her guts, (I DID sympathize for that, since she WAS my best friend), Amber was allways beautifying herself, and Mara was allways cleaning it. Mara was a peite girl with dark features and Joys skin tone. But she and Joy were opposites, as Joy cared about how she looked, Mara cared about how everything in hers and Ambers room looked. While the only book Joy read was Twilight, Mara has probably read every book on the giant book shelf down stairs. Mara was a sweet enough girl, but sometimes she was so nieve it was erritating. She had a huge crush on Ambers boyfriend, Mick (a blonde athlete thrown in for steroids) and she refused to tell Amber because she was afraid of loosing her best friend. Im gettig off topic, I never got into the bathroom because Maras OCD kept her cleaning up after Amber for ages. Just to be a jerk, sometimes Jerome threw random litter in there, to keep her cleaning. About five minutes later Amber came out (FINNALLY), dressed crisply in her school uniform, her blonde hair perfectly straight, and mascara (Probably stolen from Joy or Trudy) around her big blue eyes. Amber smiled, she had a tiny gap between her two front teeth, lne of her only imperfections (And dont tell her this, but Alfie was ranting on about how gourgous she was when he said that her imperfections made her perfect.) It made no sense at the time, but now I kind of got it. Our imperfections make uss who we are. Amber threw her arms around me "Happy Annavercery!" I rolled my eyes, "Yea, yea, now move I need to get clean." Amber pouted, but retreated down stairs anyway.

I locked the bathroom door behind me and turned on the shower. I stripped down and stepped into the steaming water. I scrubbed soap all over my body and lathered shampoo and conditioner in my hair. Then I picked up a razor used for shaving, and dug it into my arm. I sliced across untill the pain went away. The emotionaly pain, that is. I hardly even feel physical pain anymore, 3 years in a place meant to make things better and nothing has changed, except for the fact that I have friends now. When I was done I watched the blood drip and mix with the water, I cleaned out my cuts and set the razor down. Then I cried. Yes, I, Patricia Williamson cry. But never in public, NEVER. I turned off the shower and wrapped my body. I stepped out of the bathroom and cursed. I forgot my clothes, "JOY!" I called, hoping she could bring me something to cover my arms. She didnt know why I was here but Im sure she wouldnt ask any questions. No answer. Muttering curse words I stepped out into the hallway. "Patricia!" Someone gasped and my heart fell. "What happened to your arm?" It was a boys voice. A kind voice, not someone looking at my naked body, only concealedby my towel, but someone looking at my injured arm, looking to help me. It was Jerome Clarke, my on and off best friend of 3 years. Today was also the annevercary of when we met. My arm shot behind my back, "Nothing!" I said quickly. Jerome walked closer, "It looks pretty bad. Let me have a look, Trixie." I snapped at him, "So your a nurse now!" He rolled his eyes, "Just let me see, or I could get Trudy to give you a bandage or somethig." He took a step closer, "NO! Dont get Trudy, Im fine. Can you just leave it alone." Jerome was only inches away now and I KNEW he wasnt going to leave it alone. I should have played it cool, he wouldnt have been as curious then. He took hold of my hand and pulled it from behind me. What he saw was horrible. It had been for a long time. There were ones that were still bleeding vishous red marks, fading pink marks, and ugly white scars covered from my wrist to my shoulder, they were messy and scratched, they were awefull and grusome. And the sad part was, I probably had over a hundred scars on my hand, but that wasnt the only place they were, they were ALL over my body. Jerome gasped, he was obviously not expecting this. I bit my lip, hard, untill I tasted blood. He was being to silent, he was going to call me a freak and hate me forever. Then he took me by surprise and hugged me, and I took me by surprise and I cried. "Im so sorry!" I sobbed into his shirt, which was allready wet from my hair. He stroaked my hair, "Its not your fault." He soothed.

* * *

**A/N: Do you like!? This took me such a long time to write! Geeze I almost fell asleep while I was typing. So some Patrome is in the making. ;) Ok guys, all I have to say is READ AND REVIEW! Oh and Happy Holidays (kinda early)!**

**-DeadlyDaughterOfHermes**


	5. Chapter 5

**The House Of Anubis For Troubled Teens:**

**A/N:**** Hey, hey, hey! So you guys liked the last chappie? Good! Because heres chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer:**** Sadly House Of Anubis does not belong to me...at all.**

**Chapter Five: The American:**

**Jeromes POV:**

I was honestly scared. Trixie doing this to herself, was to awefull for words. And seeing her sob was so horrid. I couldnt bear to see her hurting like this. When Trixie went to her room to get dressed, I went to go eat breakfast, everyone was leaving. So I grabbed a slice of toast for Patricia and waited for her at the bottom of the stairs. But after a while she didnt come down, so I headed to school, figuring she wasnt in the mood to talk to me. I understood that, I now held her biggest secret. She probably thought I was going to dangle it ober her head or something. Yes, I did that to a lot of people, Mara or Amber, for instance. But I would NEVER in a thousand years do that to Trixie with something this serious! I started to walk to school.

By the time I entered homeroom the teacher had allready started the lesson. But it wasnt as bad as Trixie. In the middle of thid period. She slid into the classroom. Looking like a normaly smudged eyeliner was err...a bit racoon-like and she was paler than normal. When Mr. Winkler started to yell at her, she began to shake, like he was shattering her to peices. Yesterday Trix probably would haveyelled right back at him, but she just standing there. "Get to your seat, Patricia!" He shouted as he pointed to the seat next to mine. Patricia took a seat, but she wouldnt make eye contact, her eyes were dashing back and forth and her hands were shaking. I couldnt take it anymore, I grabbed her hand and held it, it was ice cold. A warm drip felonto my hand. I looked at it, blood. I didnt even care that I had Trixies blood on my sleave now, I was just mad she was still doing this. I plled her hand under the table and ripped up her sleave, the four cuts from before were still red, but there were three fresh, bleeding ones on her wrist. "Jerome!" she shouted, forgeting we were in class. "Patricia, Jerome, why dont ou share with the rest of us, whats so important that you need to disrup the class?" Mr. Winkler said, he was a real jerk, and last year I had become to think he had a crush on Patricia, which was totaly illigal! Without thinking I lurted, "Patricia needs to go to the nurse!" Trixie stared at me in disbelief. "Whys that?" he asked, I responded, "Errr...shes bleeding sir." I mumbled. "Well, let me have a look..." all of the teachers had recently found out about how Alfie, Trixie and I were using fake nosebleeds to get out of class, so Iwas guessing the would be a bit more cautious now. "No Im not!" Patricia shouted and then, being crazy Trixie, she bolted for the door. And me being the crazy Slimeball, I followed her!

Trixe took a sharp turn and ran into the girls room. The door slammed behind her and I slammed into the door. I pounded on the girls room door. "Patricia! Open the damn door Trxie. You could be hurting yourself." I didnt hear anything, not a scream, not a sob, like a normal girl. Maybe I was too late. "PATRICIA! OPEN THE DOOR!" No answer. I swore and rammed into the door. It jerked open, there had been a _freaking chair _holding it closed. There were three or four stalls, and I didnt see any feet. But I looked under the stalls anyway, all of them were empty. And then I looked to the side, there was a door. _SHIT!_ It was locked, but I worked a little magic with a paper clip. A flight of stairs. I sprinted up the stairs, two at a time. Then I heard a crash. I ran even faster, hoping nothing had happened to Trixie. Then there was a door, like one you use to get into a cellar. I opened it up, it was really heay metal, probably what made the clash. I didnt know how it was possible but SOMEHOW I wound up on the roof.

Trixie danled her feet over the edge, peering down on the green. She was so lost in thought, she didnt even realise I was there until I took a seat next to her. She jumped a little bit, and for a seccond I was scared that she was going to fall over the edge, or worse JUMP. I grasped her arm and she turned to me and glared, "What do you want?" she said. And I sighed, "Why'd you run away?" She lept to her feet, "You know what? Its none of you're damn buisness! I can do what I want, Jerome. ITS _MY _DAMN LIFE!" She screamed. Then her eyes softened and she whispered, "I can do what I want with it." And thats when I realised, she wasnt planning on doing _anything _with it; Patricia was planning to die.

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry, guys. This chapter is super short. Any way, I probably wont update untill after Christmas. So Happy Holidays to all of you! Love ya guys!**

**-DeadlyDaughterOfHermes**


	6. Chapter 6

**The**** House Of Anubis For Troubled Teens:**

**A/N:**** Im soooooo sorry guys. I realised I was planning on making the chapter much longer and having Nina come. So this is gonna be The American Pt2! I promisse after this everything will be smoother and make more sense!**

**Discalimer:**** I dont own HOA or any of its characters Nick does!**

**Chapter 6: The American Pt2:**

**Patricias POV:**

Jerome and I stayed on the roof until midnight. We didnt talk, we didnt move. We just sat. I think realasatiion sunk into him that I wanted to die and there was nothing he could do to stop me. I was even to crazy for a damn mental institute. When we got back to the house everyone was in the common room, looking like a mess. Trudy was trying to calm everyone down and Amber looked as if she was crying. There was a girl with long wavy brown hair comforting her, she went to our school, but didnt stay in our house. I wasnt sure why she was here. When I walked to the door of the common room they all gasped and ran to us. Somthering us with hugs and lovy dovy words. "Whats going on?!" I demanded. Everyone backed up and retreated to their seats, sheepishly, everyone but the new girl. She stood up, "Trudy thought you had left too, she almost called the cops." The girl had an American accent. Now I reccognised the new girl, Nina Martin, an exchange student on a scholarship from America. She allways hungout with Fabian and Amber, quite a weird trio, the beauty queen, the nerd and the American. She stayed at Alumni House, there was nothing wrong with her. "Why are you here?" I asked Nina. "Well, I came to the school last year because I needed to escape my parents death. But things here just made it worse." I was confused I knew her parents died, but I still didnt understand. "I mean why are you in Anubis?" Nina smiled, sadly, her eyes watered, "I relive it everyday. No one noticed until two weeks ago, when I woke up my roomate Clara with my 'rediculous and aweful dreams'. They made me talk to the phyciatrist and she told me that I have Posttrammattic Stress Dissorder. I relive my parents car accident all the time and theres nothing I can do to stop it." It was a sad story. And I almost forgot that I didnt like her, you see, Fabian has an obvious crush on Nina, and Joy was madlyinlove with Fabian. Sice Joy was my best friend I had to take her side. But for a moment she reminded me of Alfie, poor sweet Alfie, "Oh, where will you be staying?" I asked in a semi-sympathetic voice. "Umm, with you." Thats when I realised Joy wasnt here.**_  
_**

"When are you going to stop pestering Trudy, Trixie?" Alfie asked, I didnt marched right up to Trudy for the tenth timein the hour and said, "WHERES JOY?!" Trudy gestured for me to sit down, and shooed Alfie away. "Sweetie, Joy had left. She hasnt been Released but, someone came today, and pulled her out of school, shile you and Jerome were off missing. Mr. Sweet confirmed that her father just didnt want her hre anymore. It was a bit sudden, Im sorry Patricia." I was hurt and confussed, "No! Shed never leave without saying good bye, or without Bunsybuns! Give me her home phone! I need to talk to her!" Trudy sympathized, "Im sorry, I wish I could. But thats a rule even I cant bend." Ange boiled inside of me. "The Americans got something to do with it! She would NEVER do this to me! Im getting to the bottom of this! And while were at it, I dont want to share rooms with Nina." I sneered her name. And marched right back to my room. Nina was asleep on Joys bed, her blankets and posters allready on the wall. I plopped into bed, and fell asleep, only to be oken by Nina. "Beware the black bird...Sarah! Beware the black bid!" Jesus, she was a sleep talker! I decided to have some fun and pull out a black boa, sprinkling feathers all over her. Before she woke up I slipped back into hed.

The next day I was sitting with Jerome and Alfie, while they talked about my "Black bird" prank I stared at Joys empty seat. Usualy she wouldbe sitting there, napikin on her lap, even though she wasnt going to eat anythin. She would load her plate with toms of foods and junk and then just stare at it. My thouts were broken when Nina took a seat in Joys chair. Emisiately Alfie and Jerome started to laugh and crow like birds. And I laughed along. Nina ignored us and shook Fabian, who was aslee in his eggs. The she whispered to him and he nodded and looked wide awwke and interested. He never looked that way!

* * *

It had been a while since Nina came, about a month and after about a week I switched rooms with Mara, brcause Amber found out she was crushing on Mick. Anyway I was a slob, so rooming with Mara was a bit hard. I starting wishing I had my old room back, even if I had to share with Nina. We were actually getting along lately, because I knew she had nothing to do with Joy leaving. She was actually supposed to come two weeks before Joy lefg, but shehad returned home to America, for a short visit with her Gran, whom she lived with. Nina was a bit strange, but we were involved in something weird, so it was ok. You see, there was something going on in this house, something that involved Victor, the old grounds keeper. Something that involved Anchient Egypt. Something that involved Joy. We had got to video chat with her. We hadnt known it at the time but she was lying to us, she old us that someone wasmafter her Father because he worked for the government, but I got into contact with her. Her father had dragged her into something, something thay was to give him eternal life. Nina, Fabian, Amber and I were on a search to find out why and how. Amber named us Sibuna, (Anubis backwards), and with Joy gone I was spending all of my time with them. Dont get me wrong, I hung out with Fabian, but that was when he was with Joy. ButI also had anothergroup, The Three Muskateers. I was starting to think I abandoned them.

"Hey guys." I slid down next to Alfie at lunch. He looked shocked, "Am I seeing things or did the Goth Pixie just join us for luch, Jerome?" Jerome stared at me for a minute then said "Small hillucination Alfie, she doesnt talk to us anymore." I was lost for words when Alfie said in a sad mumble, "Knew it was to good to be true." He looked down at his sandwich, then perked up and took a bite. I left the gable and tapped Nina on the shoulder "Sinuna meeting, clearing in the woods, five minutes." She nodded and spread the word. "Whats up Patricia?" Fabian asked, he had only been falling asleep around three times a dy lately. "I want Alfie and Jerome in." They all looked shocked, so Ithought up a lie. "Look, Jeromes the worlsd best lier and I hate to admit it, but hes sneakier than me. And Alfie is totaly trust worthy, and amazing at distractions. Plus we could use some help." Nina pondered this for a moment, then Amber spoke up, "I trust Alfie, but not Jerome" Fabian nodded, they were both wrong. "Look guys, I know you dont trust him, but trust ME. He can definately keep a secret." "Ok, their in." I smiled and ran off to get the duo.

"Whats going on Trixie?" Alfie asked as I snuck him out the door. "Shhh! Did you have to pick a hat with belles?!" Alfie shrugged. "You told me to bring something special to me." I rolled my eyes, I was taking them to initiation. Alfies jester hat was a bit predictable, but I had no idea what was in Jeromes bag. After five minutes of thei winning we arrived in the clearing in th woods. The other three sat around a fire with their hands over their eyes. After explaining Sibuna Alfie and Jerome were smiling like mad men. "You mean it?" I nodded, "Now repeat after me, 'I Alfred Marmaduke Lewis'" We all tried not to laugh, he sai, "I Alfie Lewis." I smirked, "Promise to protect Anubis house and all of its secrets." After both of them repeated their vows, Nina ordered them to toss in their objects. "What!? Im nothing without this hat!" Alfie protested. Jerom pulled out a peiceof paper and crumbled it up before I could see, then tossed it into the fire. Then he smiled, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Alfie reluctantly tossed his hat in the fire. They were now officialy Sibuna members.

* * *

**A/N: Im sorry this was a bit rushed, but I wanted things to be running more smoothely. And also sorry, I didnt explain Sibuna too well. But hopefully you all know what it is ;) Ok you guys, READ AND REVIEW!**

**-DeadlyDaughterOfHermes**


	7. Chapter 7

**The House of Anubis For Troubled Teens:**

**A/N:**** Holy crap! Season three premere...soooo good. The Amfie reunion was so cutte I actully squealed and I neer squeal. I thought I was gonna hate KT but shes ok, I actualy thought I was gonna like Willow but she weirded me out. Sorry its been a while I kept on forgeting to update and was trying to get back into the gist of things at school.**

**Disclaimer:**** I dont own HOA or the characters, just the plot.**

**Chapter Seven: JOY!**

**Patricias POV:**

It was four weeks since Nina moved in and Joy left. Things were getting a bit hectic around here, Nina and Amber were writing a play, well kind of writing it. You see, Mr. Winkler thought it would be cool to write a new original play for our anual Drama Class production. But Amber blurted out the story of Sibuna before we could stop her and now the two roomates were writing down the story of Sibuna and Aubis House and putting it into play form. They cast the rolls today so all of Anubis House walked into the drama classroom. I was walking with Mara until Mick pulled her aside. The two of them were kind of in a relation ship, but no one could be certain if it was serious. I took a step foward and squeased between Jerome and Alfie. "Ello." Jerome looked up from the text he recieved and smiled at me and I looked down. I hadnt been talking to him one on one lately, not since he found out.

Alfie laughed and said, "You can actualy feel the tension in here." I glared at him, but softened my glare. Yesterday Alfie had an episode, a bad one. We were talking right after diner when all of the sudden he crumpled to the floor. I recalled the conversation. _"Trudys cookies will allways be my first and only love." Alfie sighed dreamily. I rolled my eyes and teased, "What about Amber?" His face turned red, "Shuddup Trixie." He mumbled. I laughed for a minute, but then something hapened, he fell to the floor. For a eccond I thought he had triped over something walking back to his room, but then he put his hands over his ears. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " His shreiks were shrill. And his eyes were rolled back. "Alfie!" I shook him. I was met with just empty screams.I shook him again...nothing. "JEROME!" I shouted, he and Trudy were the only two that had whitnessed this. Then Alfie screamed something. "Stop Patricia, your going to die!" I took a step back, "Jer-Jerome!" I shouted again, this time shocked AND scared of what he was seeing. Jerome thudered down the steps, with a grin on his face, probably glad for have finishing a prank, but his face dropped when he saw Alfie. He ran over the Alfie and picked him up. I didnt think it was possible, since Alfie was only a few inches shorter than lanky Jerome, but Jerome brought him into their room. He was in the room for a minute, but the screaming was still going on. "Shhh... come on budy. Stay with me, Ill get your meds." Jerome raced out of the roomm and looked at me, "He needs his medications. The yellow ones in the bathroom cabinate!" He shouted back at me as he zoomed up the steps to get Trudy._

All three of us walked in awkward scilence untill we reached the drama room. "Take a seat kids!" We all rushed onto the couches and threw our bags down. "Here are the casting lists, costume department, Im gonna need you to start measure ments right away!" He started handing out papers and threw some measurment tape to a few girls stting in the front. I read the paper:

Sally-Nina

Smithe-Mick

Mrs. Frobisher Smithe (**A/N: I know they use different names but I cant remember them, so pretend no one notices the connection**)-Mara

Anubis-Patricia

Victor-Fabian

Cammel-Jerome and Alfie

Cactus-Amber

Fuck! I was actually going to be on stage! I was angry, but it was hard to be mad when I had just found out that Jerome and Alfie would be squeazing into a cammel costume and Amber would be dressed as a southern plant. I let out a giggle. Which lead to a fit of laughs on the floor, joined by the rest of the class. Except for Amber, who was screaching at Mr. Winkler and Alfie and Jerome who were red faced. A jfew minutes after I put my self together again a girl with black hair came over to me and did my measurements. I couldnt block the thought out of my mind that if Joy were here, being measured infront of the class shed probably be crying. I missed her so much!

* * *

It was the night of the show. The theater was packed and I had gotten a note telling me to look in row B-13. But I didnt have time. "Patricia! Curtains up in 2 minutes!" Fabian shouted. Just then Alfie and Jerome as a large cammel bumped into me from behind. "Paaaaaa-tricia!" Alfie baaaed my name like a sheep. "Get it?" He asked excitedly, "Alfie, go back to Pre-K, that was a sheep noise. Then the curtain opened. I strained my eyes to see who was in row B13. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out I was too shocked, then I shouted, "JOY!" A few of the teachers looked shocked and made eye contacet, but I made a quick save. "Joy...Joy and Sorrow washed through the land, Our great ruler is dead." I remembered a few more lines after improvising the first sentance and I rushed off stage. "Try to stick to the script Particia!" I rolled my eyes and rushed back stage to find Fabian, "Joys in the crowd. Wheres Nina?" I whispered in a hushed voice, just as the cammel came to greet us. Alfie or Jerome spazzed out inside the costume, "WHAT?" Alfie shouted, "Shhh!" I hushed him. Fabuan was shocked, "Shes back at the house unlocking Victors safe to get the puzzle peice? Joys here...what-" he never got to finish his sentance, because he fell to the floor, asleep with a thud. "Shit." I rushed over to Mr. Winkler, "Fabian dozed!" Mr. Winkler jumped out of his chair and rushed over to Fabian, "Come on!" he shook him a little violently, (NOT the way to wake him up properly), Untill Fabian started to stirr. "Come on, Fabian. Wake up you and Nina are on in-" he cut himself off, "Wheres Nina?" Just then Nina came rushing in, through the front doors and up onto the stage, knocking Amber over in the process. Amber squeaked and rolled backstage. The audience gasped. "We need to get out of here!" Nina shouted as she grabbed Faian and I bye our wrists. I yellped in pain. Jerome, who had taken the cammel head off due to confusion shouted, "Let go of her!" Nina quickly let go, but ushered us ahead of her. Amber scurried over to us, tearing off her rediculous green costume. "Joy!" Nina stuck her head out of the curtain, where the crowd was awaiting Mara and Mick to continue their preformance, but they were to confused. Joy took the hint and lept up onto the stage. And we all took off in a run? Alfie and Jerome, still mostly in their costume yanked their arms out to half carry Fabian, who was still kinda asleep. "Where are you going?!" Mr. Winkler shouted, but we ignored him, due to Ninas request. And that is how our show went down in flames.

We sat in a circle on the floor in the girls bathroom. I shoved a chair against the handle, and Jerome gave me a look, I shrugged sheepishly. Then I demanded, "What the fuck is going on?!" Nina guestured for me to sit again, "Joy, why are you here? And Nina how did you know she was here?" I was thuoroughly confused as Nina pulled out all of the puzzle peices we discovered and a few more I had never seen. Then she said, "I was on my way back to the House yesterday, when I saw Joy. I shouted for her and she turned around, without explaining," Nina gave Joy a hard stare, "She gave me these puzzle peices, told me she would be in the audeane today then said I was the chozen one, the one who would have to put these peices together tonight, when the stars alligned." We all stared at Joy, "In exactly 17 minutes those puzzle peices will have to be formed into the Cup of Ankah, before the teachers see." Nina then said, "The teachers had the time wrong, they thought they had alot more time, but they were dead off. By the time they realise the stars arent in the right place, the cup will allready be assebled, hidden, AND Joy wont be their chosen one!"

* * *

We all got three weeks detention, (not new for Alfie, Jerome and I) Joy came back to school and Mick and Mara started to date. Then we decided to call off Sibuna. We agreed to still have meetings every once in a while, but everyone wanted to focuss on more important things. Everything was kind of in place, when Sibuna happened I stopped cutting, because I felt like I belonged. But now I did atleast 10 cuts a day, because I had nothing to do, since Jerome got his new girlfriend.

Yea, you heard me correctly, Jerome got a girlfriend and didnt notice that I came to class late everyday, bled uncontrolably, and cried myself to sleep. No one did, they were all to absorbed in their own lives. Mick and Mara were all lovy dovy. Amber was stealing shit like crazy because she was depressed 'Mickara' happened (as she likes to call them). Alfie was madly trying to cheer her up. Fabian and Nina were too flirty to realise anything but eachother. Joy was to busy counting calories and the amount of times Fabes looked past her and at Nina. And Jerome was busy playing with 'Nattalie the Brataly's' beautiful blonde hair all the time.

One day I came back to the house with a black eye, a runny nose and secret tears streaming down my face. Everyone had been home for a half hour but no one seemed to notice that I got heald up at school. Sissy Lawry, one of Nattalies best friends targeted me in the hall way with Nattalie at her side. Sissy was a big girl, the size of a grizzly bear and she was a bit of a moron. She walked right up to me with Natalie and Nattalie said, "I want you to stay away from Jerome!" I snorted, "Hes my friend, you cant make me do anything!" I yelled at her. "Uh, yes I can, unless you want the whole school to know about your emo-session." I was shocked but acted like I didnt care. "What are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes. "Youknow what Im talking about." Nattalie looked at Sissy, she took the hint and slammed me into the lockers, holding me off the ground by my shirt, my head throbbed in pain. Then Sissy did the unthinkable, she rolled up my sleave and Nattalie took a pucture of my grusome arm. I heald back a sob, "Stop it!" I screamed as Nattalie traced her manacured finger over my fresh cuts. "I know what your thinking, _how could she possibly know_?" she mimicked my voice horribly, "Well, Clarkes lips arent just good for kissing. I know all your dirty little secrets. So stay away from Jeromeor Emo Tricha goes viral." then her phone rang, she put on a falsetto voice, "Hi Jerr!" she sqealed as she walked away. Sissy then dropped me to the floor, where I fell into a crumpled ball. Before she walked away she kicked me in the face.

By the time I got home my eye was allready swollen shut and I couldnt stop crying. Jerome was on the couch on his phone, we were allowed to call (not text) as long as were were in a public place. "You did that, Nattalie?" he exclaimed, for a seccond I thought he would tell her off but after he said, "Your amazing Nat!" I remembered that he told her. This made me let loose a hear wrenching wail. He turned twords me and I ranup the steps. Now would be a perfect time, I that Jerome doesnt care, no one does. I can finally die now.

* * *

**A/N:**** Im sorry totaly rushed Sibuna, I just disnt want to do it anymore. Again, sorry it took do long to update too! I love you guys somuch! Sorryif this chapie sucks!**

**-DeadlyDaughterOfHermes**


	8. Chapter 8

**The House of Anubis for Troubled Teens:**

**A/N:**** Thanks for all the reviews guys! Sorry if the last chapter was sad, but it is a story about teens with messed up lives. So I will warn you, writing this chapter broke my heart.**

**Disclaimer:**** I dont own HOA or any f the HOA characters!**

**Chapter eight: Broken:**

**Paticias POV:**

I franticaly rummaged through the bathroom cabbnet. Looking for pills, my pills, Ninas pills, Joys pills, Maras pills, and Ambers pills. The boys had their own bathroom down stairs. With everyones pills in hand I walked to my room, not othering to close the door. I rolled down my sleave and pulled out my razor. I pressed it down to my skin, hard, untill I couldnt see the tip anymore, then I draged it along my arm. It was deep, really deep. Without meaning to I yelped, I had hit a vain and it was gushing blood. It had been a long time since I had even felt the blade, usualy it didnt hurt anymore, but now the pain was unbearable. But I didnt give a shit anymore. I pressed the blade to my skin again, sobbing so loudly, I was suprised no one came to see what had happened, then I remembered, _no one cared_. My hand was shaking, my vision was going a little blurry, but I jabbed the blade even deeper than the first cut. I wailed, then dragged it across my arm. I looked at the blood and wanted to stop, thinking about all of the good times I had had with Sibuna, Joy, Alfie, and Jerome. _Jeromes the reason youre like this, you trusted him, and he betrayed you. You loved him and he threw you aside! _I uncapped all the pills haistilly, spilling them on my blood stained sheets, they were really blurry now, blurry with tears and with dizziness. In my eyes they looked like a blob of colors, a rainbow puddle. I snached up a handfull (atleast 30 pills) and shoved them inmy mouth, swollowing five at a time. By the time my mouth was empty, I was satisfied, if I didnt die from the cuts, Id die from the pills. I grabbed the blade, attempting to make a third cut. But I dropped it, Alfie was running into the room, yelling what he yelled in the episode I whitnessed, "Stop Oatricia your going to die!" tears streamed down his face as he attempted to get me to stop bleeding with a shirt from the floor. The seccond he wrapped my wrist the crimson color seeped through it. Then Alfie was at the door again, screaming bloody murder and for help, "JEROME!" he screamed. I opened my mouth to tell him to shut up, didnt want Jerome, but all that came out were noiseless cries. I was too weak to even speak. Thats when realisation hit, I did want Jerome, I wanted him to want me. I loved him. But it was too late, I was allready broken, I hit the ground with a thud and the world went black.

* * *

**Alfies POV:**

We were all home from school, doing our own things, when the door opened. I peaked through the kitchen door, it was Patricia, I figured she had lecture or something, but then I saw her face, she was a mess. Crying uncontrollably, bleeding and bruised she staggered into the hallway. Then she stopped as if she was listening to Jerome talk to his girlfriend for a minute. A minute ago Jerome mouthed that they were talking about how she got onto the honour roll, and he was just acting excited to play her up. But by the look on Trixies face I could tell she didnt know that. You see, Jerome and Trisha were my best friends, I knew them better than anyone, and I knew everything about them (except for why they were here) which is how I knew Jerome was in love with Paticia and Patrica was in love with Jerome. Trixie ran up the steps after letting out a gut wrenching sobb. I looked at Jerome, he looked at me and we made a run for the stairs, Jerome hanging up on Nataliee. Jut when Jerome went to stand up, he couldnt lift his leg. His button was woven into the couch. After three minutes of struggle that went by unnoticed by the rest of the house Jerome said, "Just go! Stop her from doing anything stupid!" At the time I had no idea what he meant, but now sitting in the waiting room of a hospital, waiting for the result of Patricias survival, I wish I had known how life threatening the situaltion was.

The whole house was in tears. Mara was crying into Mick, who was also sobbing quite a bit. Nina was wailing uncontrollably next to Fabian who had silent tears slipping down his face. Joy was binge eating, shoving every vending machine food known to mad into her mouth while blubbering, it was honestly quite discusting. Amber was hysterical and I mean hysterical, like head in knees rocking back and fourth hysterical, she was confessing about all the times she stoll jewlery from Patricia. I was attempting to comfort her butI couldnt controll my own tears. Thats when I saw Jerome...

He was the worst I had ever seen him. His hands were clutching his deshevelled hair and his face was totaly emotionless. Tears slid down his cheeks, he never cried. Not once, EVER had a single tear been shed from the eyes of Jerome Clarke, but that is how powerful love was.

I knew Jerome had problems trusting people. He never opened up to anyone. But he told me that being here had given him a seccond chance, I didnt know what it meant, but thats why I was stunned when he said, "Part if the reason Im here is because I have Parinoid Personality Disorder." he didnt explain why he had it, but he then said, "When I was a kid I didnt have many friends, I was scared and jumpy and well, PARINOID. But when I came here and met Trixie, I realised just because I didnt trust everyone didnt mean I didnt have to talk to anyone. She helped me open up without realising it. Then when you came I realised I could be normal, or atleast less paranoid. You guys challenged me to live more on the edge. And then when I found out Patricia wanted to..." Jerome gulped, he was being really deep and I could tell it was really hard for him to tell me this, "You know. Well, I started getting more parinoid, closing myself off, making sure I didnt say anything to her, or to anyone." the tears were really flowing now, for both if us "And making sure no one was saying anything to her. And its not untill now that I realised I did that because I lo-" A man with a clip board walked in, "Are you here for Patricia Williamson?" Everyone shot up from their seats, Trudy said, "Yes! Were her er- well Im her leagul gaurdian at the moment." The man nodded, "Come with me." then they walked off. I could tell Trudy was taking it really hard. She was supposed to be preventing these things from happening. But it wasnt Trudys fault, it wasnt anyones fault. It was just the screwed up shit that made up our lives.

* * *

We sat there for hours, in scilence. I checked my phone, 2:00am. Nina and Fabian were asleep on eachothers shoulders. Mick and Mara were down that the food courts, getting everyone something to eat. Joy was asleep with a powdered doughnut in her mouth. _Poor girl. _I walked over to her and pulled the unchewed food from her mouth, into the garbage can and whiped the crumbs off her face. Then I walked over to Amber, she pulled out a deck of cards from her purse and started arranging them in what seemed to be a random order. Then she pulled out some gumsticks and placed them ontop of the cards. Next she took out some make up brushes and nail polish started to create something. She set up the cards in a square, like a sheet of paper, they were all the face cards. Then she used some nail polish to make them stick together. After a few minutes of agonizingly painfull scilence I said, "What are you doing?" but it came oit as moreof a croak, since my throut was dry from crying. Silent tears slipped down Ambers beautiful face, "Its a gift for Trisha. Help me make it." Amber said, she handed me a tube of bright red lostick and pointed to the card. I heasitantly put the lipstick to the ace of hearts and drew a bigger heart around the heart in the middle then procided to coloring it in. While I did this Amber brushed black polish over all of the cards, the only ones she left open were the queen of hearts, king of hearts, jack of hearts and the ace of hearts in the middle. Then she painted over the ace of hearts too, obly leaving the heart to show. She blew on it a little, untill it was dry, then told me to draw with the lipstick on all of the black cards. I did, I didnt see the purpose, but I did. Then Amber took out some red sparkles and dusted over the cards with it. We were done, "Its beautifull. Really Trixieish." I attempted to smile. Amber let out a sob, "She will get it, right? Shes not going to die on us?" Amber started bawling, "They wont let it happen? Alfie, say something! I cant loose her!" Instead of talking I grabbed Amber in a tight embrace and didnt let go untill her silent sobs turned into peacefull snores.

There was one card that caught my eye, the joker. I picked it up, then painted with the lack polish all over the back. I thought about how Trixie was like the joker, sly and secretive. Then I took the lipstick and wrote 'Trixie' on the back in big letters and shook some of Ambers stollen glitter on it.

Our gift wold get to Trixie, they had to.

* * *

**A/N:**** Okay so, Im sorry I made this all prett much in Alfies POV instead of Jeromes, but I just find Jeromes so hard and when I do him it feels like Im getting the character wrong. Plus you can never go wrong with Alfie/Patricia friendship. They were so close in season one and their friendship continued even to season two! So anyway, hope you liked it! Read and Review!**

**-DeadlyDaughterOfHermes**


	9. Chapter 9

**The House of Anubis for Troubled Teens:**

**A/N:**** Dont mind me, I just decided to update my story at like two thirty am! Sorry its been a while, Im just having a tough time with shit, so youll have to bare with me. Oh and dont worry, Im allways awake at this time, my sleeping schedule consists of falling asleep at seven thirty am then waking up fifteen minutes later because I have to get to school.**

**Disclaimer:**** HOA belongs to Nick, not the ape shit fan that is me.**

**Chapter Eight: Never letting go:**

**Jeromes POV:**

Patricia was in surgery, they were pumping her stomache, trying to get all the pills out. I knew there was a possibility that they could have allready dissolved, but I blocked it out of my mind. Trixie was going to live. And if she died it was my fault. I let more tears slp down my face. I couldnt pull through without her, she was my bestfriend, I realy loved her. Alfie came over and sat next to me, attempting to comfort me. He weakly tried to cheer me up, "Atleast your not covered in glitter, like me." I just let out another tear, shecould allready be dead.

We sat there for hours on end. In scilence, no one else was in the hospital, just seven troubled teens waiting in the corridor for their hoise mother and their eighth member. And then it happened, at 3:17 in the morning Trudy burst back through the doors of the waiting room, "Shes alive!" Chaos formed, cheering and crying and hugging and screaming. I was doing all of the above until Trudy said, "Lovies, shes alive. But shes in a coma." Everyone stopped talking, dead scilence again, until Alfie said, "Can we see her?" Trudy nodded, "Not now though. Ill bring you lot back to the house for some sleep and one at a time you can come back tomorrow. Everyone muttered some oks and grabbed their bags. The whole house started filing out if the room. The nurse at the desk looked up from her book, releived that we were finally leaving. But I didnt move, I sat in the chair my eyes glued to the clock. As of 3:21 am Feburary 3rd 2012, Patricia Jane Williamson was alive. Alive! She was living and breathing. Then it hit me, she wasnt moving, she wasnt talking. She was in a comma and only the gods knew when she would wake up.

"Jerome, dear. Come on, you can come back first tomorrow." Trudy said, I shook my head. "Im not leaving." Trudy shook nodded like she understood, but no one understood. "Ill be back in an hour dearie." she said as she left the hospital. A stayed awake the whole night, the only people who entered the room were Trudy about 45 minutes after she left, and a pregnant woman being carried in by her husband. I looked at the clock again 5:32 am, Trudy was asleep next to me. I let her sleep, but at exactly 6:00 I wome her up, figuring shed want to get home to the others. She told me that while she was gone I could see Patricia.

Her body was limp and lifeless, her breaths through the tube was frail and shakey. Her normal goth attire had been replaced by a green paper gown. She lie under thin sheets that were pressed perfectly. Her skin looked ghostly compared to the black smudged makeup over her closed eyes. She looked like a helpless raccoon baby and I just wanted to hug her, but instead I held her hand, of course she didnt squease back, but I just wanted to comfort her. The right hand, the one with left cuts and scars. I looked at her left arm, the deep cuts had been stitched and wrapped with gauze and bandages. For the first time in her life, Patricia Williamson looked helpless. I gripped her hand tighter, I was not going to give up. I sat in the same position for hours, untill 8:57 in the morning, when Trudy brought Alfie in with some cereal. The two of us sat in scilence eating our cereal, staring at her. After an hour Alfie spoke, he said, "You love her mate, dont you?" nodded. "Then why didnt you ever tell her?" I looked down, "Im allways so afraid of getting hurt, I never let anyone have the chance to love me back. Thats why I allways pick someone I know will let me down, someone I dont care about. Because if I choose someone I love and they let me down...I just cant go through with it again." I was ashamed, I had just exposed alot about myself to someone who never took anything seriously. Alfie patted my back though and said, "Youve gotta take a chance mate. I think its Joys turn to come in now." he placed a playing card on her chest and then he left.

I sat scilently while Joy recited her morning to the lifeless Patricia. She said everything from how many stress meals she had eaten to how many timesshe saw Fabes look at Nina. Joy didnt even seem to care that I was in the room. Actualy when she said to Patricia that 'Natalie was on a rampage to find out where Jerome was' I was starting to think she didnt even know I was there. But when she left she gave my shoulder a quick squease, so I just guessed she was ignoring me. Then in came Nina. Nina didnt say much, just a few small words about how Trixie would have made Geometry class much more interesting. When Nina left it was almost 12:00, she said that she was going to send in Fabian. Fabian came in and it was really awkward. One because we didnt quite get allong, two because he stuttered when he to,d Patricia he missed her and three, because he fell asleep onto the floor and I didnt bither waking him up, until 1:00 when Trudy came in with grilled cheese and picked him up, shaking her head.

I ate with one hand for a few minutes, my other hand still clasping Patricias hand. Then Amber walked in holding a huge bag. She dumped all of the contents onto Patricias bed. They all looked alittle un-Amber. There were some leather braceletts, spikey jewlery, black nail polish, band shirts, several books, a few rings, dark makeup and a pair of sparkly black converse. "Hey Trisha! This is all the stuff I stole from you that I can find." I actualy smiled, leae it to Amber to brighten up a shity day. "I just wanted you to have it, because...because your totaly awesomesace and Im such a total ditz for ever stealing from you and we all love you and stuff and I feel realy guilty that ever took this stuff and Just...just please, please wake up." she spoke really fast, tears streaming down her face. She put all the stuff back in the bag and set it on the ground. Then she pulled out something that looked a bit like the playing card Alfie set down and poised it up behind Trixie. Amber kissed Patricias forehead and on the way out of the door she said, "I hope she can hear us." So did I.

* * *

I was holding her hand, still. I hadnt moved all day, but I wouldnt leave her side. It was 10:13 at night when It happened. I squeased her hand out of the blue and said, "I love you Trixie." And what happened next changed my life for ever. The heart meter sped up a little bit and her fingers started to curl. Before I had time to react, Patricia was holding my hand. She was on her way, and I was NEVER LETTING GO!


	10. Chapter 10

**The House Of Anubis For Troubled Teens:**

**A/N:**** Im sorry I havnt updated in a while, I was going to yesterday but it was our school dance.**

**Disclaimer:**** Sadly, HOA will never belong to me.**

**Chapter Ten: Scarred:**

**Patricias POV:**

I was alive. I wasnt sure I wanted to be, though.

One thing I liked about being alive, was that even though I couldnt feel any emotions, I could atleast move. In the hospital I couldnt even move my fingers, but I could hear everything. And it killed me to listen to everyone talk to me and not be able to do anything about it. I hadnt told anyone what I had heard, because in the day and half I had been back from the hospial I hadnt talked to anyone. I had barely even made eyecontact.

Someone knocked on the door. "Patricia, sweetie?" Trudy called in and opened the door. Before the incident she would have waited for me to call her in. I rolled over on my bed and faced the wall. Joy was allready down stairs, probably allready at school. But I had been awake in bed for hours, I hadnt even slept. "You have to go to school today, dearie." I groaned in response, partialy because I wasnt to excited and partialy because I could barely move my lips. I had bitten my bottom lip so hard before I went under that it split open and I had to get stitches, now it was big, swolen, stitched and bruised. She sat down on the edge of my bed, "Come on Patricia, you need to get back into it." With that she walked out ofthe room, leaving the door open. Ever since I got back from the hospital we had had an open door policey. If you were alone in a room, the door was open, even if you were changing. It hadnt served as a problem for me yet, since I had yet to change out of the sweatpants someone had dressed me in before I left the hospital. But now, it made me uncomfortable to climb out of bed and undress myself, knowing Jerome or Alfie could walk through the door at any minute. I stripped quickly, threw on my uniform, making sure my sleves were down, my blazer unrolled and my arm warmers inplace, then I slipped on my boots. I looked in the mirror, I was a mess. My lip was giant, ,y eyes were blood shot from the pills Trudy had been making me eat and my makeup was raccoon like, I hadnt even showered since I got home. So I dowsed makeup remover on my face untill I looked like a normal person. Then reaplied my heavy eyeliner and some blush to make my face only look semi pale. Then I went down stairs where Trudy was waiting for me. The house was empty, just the twoof us. Then she looked at my sleaves and said, "Ill let it slide today." Confused I just took the pill she healdin her out stretched arm, swallowed some water and grabbed an apple.

I walked into school alone. I walked the hallways alone too. But that was only because first period had allready started. I stood out side homeroom with my hands shaking. Before I turned the nob I took a pill bottle out of my bag. It was filled with random pills, I popped twointo my mouth and swallowed. I could not getthrough the day being clear. So after I downed the pills everything was fuzy and I felt more at peace. Then I opened the door and entered my own hell.

The whole class stared, EVERYONE. Even my hosemates and the teacher couldnt peal their eyes away. "Hello, Patricia. Glad you could join us." Mr. Winkler said stiffly. I looked around the room, all the seats were taken except for one, next to Jerome. I slowly walked to the table and reluctantly took a seat. As soon as my back was to the rest of the class there was a wave of whispers. As if I turned my back I wouldnt hear them. I didnt look at Jerome, even when he tapped my shoulder. He was so desperate to get my attention that he slid me a note. I sighed and decrumbled it. It read, _I spoke to Nattalie, know what she did._ That caught my attention I scribbled down, _How could you tell her, you betrayed me. _When he read it he instantly stiffened and whispered, "Can we talk about this later." The sound of his whisper and his cool breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine. I nodded.

* * *

The hallway was packed, as if in just three days a ton more students had came here. It had allways been a crowded hallway, no one could walk through the hall without atleast brushing a shoulder or stumbling over someones foot. But the seccond I steped foot int the mess the teens parted like the red sea. I walked alone downthe long path in the middle as everyone stood against the lockers and whispered. Every sat of eyes were glued to me like they were the lions and I was the next meal. Some one grabbed my elbow and dragged me into the janitors closet, if it werent so humiliating I would have been gratefull. Jerome stood before me, staring straight into my eyes. "I didnt tell her." he said. I glared at him, but didnt say a word. It was nice to see him squirm like this and not even aknowladge him. "Listen, Patricia. I dont know ow she find out, maybe she was spying on you or something. But she knew and she blackmailed me with it. She said that if I didnt date her she would tell everyone aout it, so I went through with it. And then she pitted you against me, made you think that I told her. I told Trudy what happened and Nattalie is suspeneded. I know you dont care, but I care aout you Patricia, we all do, we want you to get better. I NEED you to get better." He kissed my cheek and left me in the janitors closet, where I cried untill I had no tears left. I was dry.

Before I left I popped two more pills, instantly making me even less emotionless than normal. Everything was fuzzy and on edge and I was at ease.

By sixth period I had been looked at so many times I wanted to throw up. I had never gotten that much attention before in my entire life. Before the end of the day I was called into Mr. Sweets office, earning more stares.

Trudy sat in the seat across for Sweetie and when I entered they gersured for me to sit. "Patricia," Sweetie started, "it has come to my attention that you like to keep your scars hidden." All the blood drained from my face, that was NOT a teacher like thing to say. "Well, your house mother and I were talking and we decided it would be best if you didnt." I was shocked, I tried to protest but I didnt dare speak. Then Trudy said, "We just want whats best for you and I think we can only have that if were keeping tabs. We need to know that your not continuing with your self harm." I nodded slowly, but on the inside my mind was racing. They didnt need to know that, they just wanted me to be further humiliated. I stood up and walked to the door. Mr. Sweet said, "So its settled, starting tomorrow youll be expossing both your arms durning and after school hours." I couldnt breathe. I had allways loved to be hidden, bjt now I couldnt. It was awefull to know that now everyone would see just how badly I was scarred.


	11. Chapter 11

**The** House** of Anubis for Troubled Teens:**

**A/N:**** Sorry for the wait, I had some writers block. But now, the moment youve all been waiting for...INTRODUSING EDDISON SWEET!**

**Disclaimer: HOA and all the characters belong to nick!**

**Chapter 11: The Other American:**

**Patricia's POV:**

I just sat there in silence, not moving, not talking. Neither did Trudy or Mr. Sweet, we just sat there.

They were both staring at me, they were expecting me to protest, and so was I. But I just couldn't find the strength to open my mouth. We sat there for what seemed like hours until someone broke the silence.

It was a boy, he looked my age, with a punk look and by the smirk on his face I'd say he had an attitude to match. I had never seen him before, he had dirty blonde hair spiked up into a half fo-hawk and hazel eyes, to be honest he was kind of cute, but his eyes were full of something familiar. Then it hit me, _insanity_. I had that same look in mine.

"I'm Eddie Miller, the new student from America." he said with a dopey grin on his face, directed to Mr. Sweet. Sweetie nodded to me, "I think we're done here Miss. Williamson, starting tomorrow you-" Before he finished (thankfully) Trudy cut him off, "Off to class now Patricia."

I walked down the halls like a hallow shell. Thank the gods they were empty when I finally broke and realization hit me.

I collapsed onto the floor and let out silent sobs. They were the worst kind, you could feel your stomach heaving but you couldn't hear them. I didn't know if I was dry heaving or just sobbing terribly.

I ran to the bathroom, and threw up, I was dry heaving. Then I slid down the wall in tears. I just didn't understand.

Why couldn't they have let me die. I had no happiness. Not a single thing to live for.

_You have Jerome. _A voice in my head said. _No I don't! _I snapped back at it. _Then what was that thing you were thinking back when you were trying to commit suicide? _The evil voice teased. That was the drugs speaking_, I don't love him and he doesn't love me, its that simple. He would never love me. And I cant love, I cant feel._

* * *

**Jerome's POV:**

Patricia walked into last period Chemistry late. Really late. By the time she sat down mostly every one was standing up, collecting their books.

I walked over to her, concerned. It was only her first day back and she was already ditching class.

"What happened?" I asked her, she just shrugged and kept walking.

I followed her to her locker. "What happened!?" I demanded again. Patricia slammed her locker and kept walking.

* * *

**Patricia's POV:**

I kept walking until I bumped into someone.

Eddie Miller from the office. He had a smirk on his face, "Your Patty Williamson from the office!" he said

I didn't have the strength to correct him.

He stuck out his hand and opened his mouth like he was going to say something.

"Eddie Miller, the coolest person you will ever meet." when I kept walking he frowned.

"Gee, nice to meet you too." I wasn't really head of the welcoming committee.

"Has anyone ever told you you don't talk enough." I resisted the urge to laugh, Jerome told me I never shut up.

"I think Ill call you Yacker!" he smirked, "Later Yacker!"

I frowned, this guy was way too cocky.

* * *

I was in the common room sitting on the couch alone when Joy walked in.

"Hey Trisha." she said quietly as if she were afraid Id bite her.

I gave her a nod and a slight smile as she sat down next to me."So how are things?" she asked quietly. I shrugged and she frowned.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, obviously not taking the hint that I wanted to be alone. I frowned and didn't say a word. Joy sighed.

"I want my Trisha back. I don't know where you are these days." she stood up angrily. "No, correction- I don't know _who _you are these days." and then she stormed across the room to the other couch.

I tried not to smile. Did she really think that her crossing the room made that big of an impact?

_Well doesn't it? All of your friends are gone, Trixie. You have nothing left here. Nothing at all._

The drugs were kicking in again.

**_So maybe I don't, who cares? _**

_You care Patricia! You want to feel, you want to live. To be free. But you never will._

_**No I don't! I'm fine the way I am**._

_You aren't 'fine'. You don't even know the definition of fine. To be fine you have to now what its like to feel good and to feel bad, because then your somewhere in the middle. You've **never **felt good._

**_I hate to admit that your right._**

_I'm always right!_

**_No you're not, you were wrong before. You were wrong about Jerome._**

_If I'm wrong you're wrong._

**_That doesn't make any sense! Who are you?_**

_You know who I am Trisha, I'm every where._

**_No I don't! Jesus you're annoying! _**

_Now now, Trisha! Don't let your tempers flair, you know what happened the last time that happened. _

I was about to snap back at the voice when all of the sudden the door opened.

A boy stood in the door way, but not just any boy. Eddie Miller.

He saw me and smirked, "Hey Yacker! I'm guessing you live here too." I rolled my eyes, _great_.

"So, why are you here? Are you psycho? Because you kind of seem like it." I stood up about to pounce on him but some one grabbed my arms.

I let out a silent scream. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Patricia!" Joy said, but I didn't listen. I stormed straight out of the room, before I got upstairs I heard Eddie say, "Is she allways like that?" Joy said meekly, "Yup, you've met Patricia."

* * *

I woke up late on purpose, but my plan to cut school didn't really work out. Trudy had someone guard me to make sure I got up and got dressed properly.

This morning it so happened to be Amber. "Morning Sunshine!" she squeaked when she saw me stir.

I rolled out of bed and to my dresser, hoping I could get away with long sleves.

Amber was staring at me, I gave her a pointed look as if to say 'Do you mind?"

She didnt take the hint.

Instead she pulled out a short sleved blouse and short sleved grey sweater, (Joy wears them over her uniform).

"Trudy said you had to wear these." Amber tossed them to me.

I gave her a glare, begging her not to look with my eyes, but she contnued to stare.

So I groaned and pulled off my shirt, revealing my cut up somache, shoulders, chest and arms.

I saw Ambers eyes fill with tears. So I quickly pulled on the blouse and sweater. It didnt make a differance, the arms were the worst part.

My arm was still bandaged and stitched and covered in marks.

After threw on the rest of my uniform we walked down stairs.

Everyone stared. All eyes were on my arms, even Trudy's. I couldnt blame them, they were awefull.

Just as I sat down at the table, hoping the wood would block my arms, Eddie walked in, his eyes dak from lack of sleep. "Yacker." he nodded at me with a smirk, I stuck my tounge out.

* * *

School was so much worse than I even imagined. Amber, Joy and Nina stuck to my side like glue. Mara tried to but since she and Mick broke up she was having trouble doing anything but clean.

Plus she wasnt to comfortable beeing near Joy. You see after 'Mickara' break up Joy and Mick revealed that they were inlove...

I could feel the tension when Mara was around them. Apparently 'Moy' happened some time durring my coma.

Nina tried to strike conversation, "Did you hear about Prom?" I ignored the question as we walked through the front doors.

The seccond I steped through the door for the seccond time today all eyes were glued to mine, including the other American's.


	12. Chapter 12

**The House of Anubis for Troubled Teens:**

**A/N:**** So um...hi? *Is brutally murdered by annoyed readers*. Im soooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait, I just couldnt foucus. I had alot going on :( Anyway Im still alive though, and I have come with the news that this story IS NOT A PEDDIE STORY! I have nothing against Peddie, but this is Patrome!**

**Disclaimer:**** I dont own HOA!**

**Chapter 12: The Prom:**

**Patricias POV:**

It was the night of Prom and all the girls were giddy, except for me of course.

We sat in Ambs and Ninas room, getting ready. None of us were dressed in anything but undergarments, and I didnt even care.

I had gotten used to it by now, It had been a month since my special bare arms rule.

And I hadnt uttered a word since. It actualy felt pretty good, empowering almost.

I didnt have to worry about all the right things to say. I didnt have to talk to anyone.

But I wasnt lonley, the pills kind of helped with that, giving me someone to talk to. But not tonight, tonight I was sober.

And alone.

The girls were all excited to go with their dates, and I couldnt blame them. Junior Prom is a big deal.

Fabian had finally grown the balls to ask Nina, Joy and Mick were inlove (so to say), Mara had gotten over Mick and was now into some mystery boy and Amber was head over heels for some guys from our school who asked her online.

To be honest, it was Alfie. And Im pretty sure Amber had figured it out. She just didnt want to admit it.

Nina tossed me my dress, "Your going to look stunning Trisha!" Amber squealed as she had Joy zip her terquois lacy dress. It was realy pretty, with an embelished waist and it fell to right above her knees. It was definately something you would see Ambs wearing, but for Prom I expected something fancier.

I stared at mine, it was black and tight and it was pemplum style with gold sudds on the top, right above my chest. Totaly my style when paired with my combat boots. But unfortuantely, that wasnt the other girls plans.

Joy turned around from where she was staring at herself in her hot pink strapless chiffon dress in the mirror, right as I sliped on my boots. "Oh no you dont, Trish!" she shouted and tore them off my feet.

I sat there and moped as Mara slipped into her dark purple puffy dress with a bow and Nina had Amber zipper her nude dress that notted in itricate swirls at her chest. (**All dresses are on profile! Just picture Joys dress in hot pink, I thought the color was to similar to Maras).**

The girls dragged me off the bed and to the "makeup station" they had set up.

Then Amber started giving me eyeliner and mascara as Nina straightened my hair.

Ambers hair was curled into a high bun with delacate ringlets falling down. It must have taken hoirs to do that! Well remember when I said her dress wasnt fancy, well what she lacked for in that department she certainly made up for in the accessory department.

She was totaly linged out in silver jewlery and shiny nude heels. I had a feeling only a bout 1/4 of her outfit had been payed for and belonged to her.

Nina opted for a more simple look, she wore her hair plain down, but her front hair was braided into a headband. And she had nude stillettos to match her dress.

Joy looked great as usual, her thin hair in a tight bun ontop of her head, for once the only makeup she wore was some lipgloss. And her sparkly silver heels matched her confident attitude tonight.

Mara had her hair curled in perfect little rigletts all around her head, her makeup minimal and her purple suade stillettos matched her dress perfectly.

They were all waiting for Amber and Nina to fonish on me.

While they were waiting Joy had tossed me a pair of black opentoed heels with black spikes crawling up the back.

As my two friends finshed beautifying me I slipped them on and all five of us walked down stairs.

* * *

I watched as it all happened.

Joy and Mick made out by the punch bowl.

Amber gave up her spot as prom queen to Nina so she could be with Fabian.

Nina and Fabian kissed on stage.

Eddie stood next to me staing longingly at Mara.

I smirked at him, _So youre the mystery boy! _I traced on his arm.

He looked at me slowly, as if trying to figure out what I meant.

"Umm... What do you mean?" Well introducing the next Einstien everyone!

_I see the way you look at her. Just ask her to dance you idiot! _I traced one word at a time, slowly.

He stared at me for a long time. Then just as a new slow song ended he nodded and walked across the dance floor.

Everyone was still dancing three songs later. Nina and Fabian, Mick and Joy, Mara and Eddie, and Alfie and Amber.

Then it happened, Alfie made a really bold move and kissed Amber.

She didnt pull off, ifact she kissed back.

I heard the whole house cheer, including Jerome from right next to me.

I jumped, not knowing he was there. "Sorry, Trixie."

I nodded, "So did you save me a dance?" he asked. _I havent danced at all. I dont dance, you know that. _I traced on his arm. He smirked. "Someone really ought do something about that."

Then he grabbed my hand and dragged me off the wall and onto the dance floor.

We swayed in scilence, untill he broke it. "Ive been meaning to tell you something." I nodded. "When I got into Sibuna, the paper I threw into the fire." I looked at him, confused. "It was the only letter I have ever gotten from my dad."

I stoped dancing, why the hell would he burn that. Jerome seemed to know what I was thinking because he explained.

"It was an apology letter. An apology for..." he gulped "Trix, he beat me. He beat me everyday for as long ad I could remember. It changed me. Made me not want to do anything, talk to anyone. I felt like shit. I didnt want to exist. When my mom finaly kicked him out she realised I was too fucked up to live in the real world so she sent me here."

I looked at him so intensely I thought he might explode under my stare. I just didnt know how to react.

"You were the first person Ive ever actualy liked." I nodded, only understanding partialy. "And seeing you like that in the hospital it made me realise that I couldnt loose you, you were the one keeping me here, the one that made me human. And then I realised you were the first person I have ever actualy loved."

My heart exploded at that moment. We had started to dance again, only now it felt like I was floating.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and felt something. For the first time in four years the sun had found a hole to shine through in my heart. The blackness was slowly melted, replaced by something.

Something so full and lusturous I knew it could only be one thing.

Happiness.

I had achived it and it filled me up with...well with _good _feelings.

"Patricia. Please save us both and come back. I **need **you. I love you."

He lifted my chin and our eyes connected, green on blue, sky on grass, hope on...on hate.

The sun in my heart was covered by the darkness of my soul. He was lying, he didnt love me. NO ONE did! And I didnt love him either, I just...I couldnt.

I swatted his hand away and walked out of the gym, slipping two pills into my mouth as I progressed my slow walk into a rapid run back to Anubis.

The feeling of not feeling was back.


	13. Chapter 13

**The House of Anubis for Troubled Teens:**

**A/N:**** Heyyy! So I have nothing to say so heres my disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**** HOA does not belong to me!**

**Chapter 13: SPEAK!:**

**Patricias POV:**

Trudy was making me see a therapist.

Everyday, after school for an hour and a half I would sit there and stare into his eyes not saying a thing.

And he wouldnt preassure me to. I thought there was something weird about it, but left it alone, if he didnt make me talk I wouldnt.

I didnt want to.

It had been a month since prom. It was June now, our last month in Junior year.

Things would be alot different soon.

People would be gone, and people would be left.

I knew just who was going where. I wasnt going anywhere.

Two months had passed since the last syllables had slipped past my lips. I hadnt spoken in _two months._

I dont know why, but I didnt want to. I just couldnt bring myself to.

The only thing that had changed was the pills, I stopped taking them the day after prom.

Well actualy Trudy made me stop taking them. She said that I was to get better naturaly.

I came home from school yesterday to find my room pretty much empty.

My posters were off the walls my walls. Exposing the sterile whiteness of the paint. My draws were looted of everything but pajamas and school clothes.

All my shoes had been replaced by slippers and a pair of black loafers for school.

My makeup was gone. My ipod wasnt under my pillow, because my pillow had been replaced with a plain white one without a cover.

My sheets had been stripped, my covers were gone. Replaced by a thin white sheet.

No hair supplies were in my bin, not even a brush.

And al the pill jars I had hidden were missing.

Everything was gone, _everything._

I had no idea what had happened. Everything that described me, well what was left of me, was gone.

I had been stripped of my identity. Left naked.

Trudy had explained to me that I needed space to become a new person, to let myself become new. To learn to live.

And I couldnt do that if I had ghosts of my past on my back.

I didnt understand exactly what she meant until Iwent back into my room and saw Joys things were gone.

_Then _Trudy told me that she was moving into Maras room to give me some space.

* * *

"Sup Trix?" Alfie asked as he slid next to me on the couch. With Jerome.

Where I was sitting in a baggy baige long shirt, acting as a dress.

I was hugging my knees, nails digging into my legs, to no affect, they had been chewed off.

I didnt acknowladge them, instead, I continued to stare blankly across the room.

"How are you feeling?" Alfie asked, again I ignored him, not even tracing the words on his arm.

Truth was I was feeling awful and I looked a million times worse.

My hair was a rats nest and without my straightening iron it had fallen back to its natural waves.

Without my makeup my face was pale, as were my lips. And I had black circles under my eyes.

Trudy had taken it into her hands to remove every sharp utensil in the house and keep it under lock and key.

All the knives were gone from the were the scissors. She had gotten rid of all the razors in the hoise and replaced them with wax.

Without cutting I was a mess, even number than usual.

"Thats cool." Alfie said dully. "We were just on our way to the park. Wanna come?" he asked me.

I nodded, turning to him. Fresh air was just what I needed.

"Amazeballs, Ill go tell Trudes!" He scampered off, leaving me alone with Jerome.

Jerome and I hadnt been alone since Prom.

Before Jerome got to say anything Alfie came back putting on his sneakers.

We walked to the door together.

As we walked Alfie noticed my apparell and laughed.

"Amber would so not approve of that dress." I wanted to tell him to shut up, it wasnt even a dress, it barely covered my but.

"And no shoes, really Trix?" If I was still tracing words on peoples arms I would have told him that I would rather not wear slippers outside.

For the rest of the way we walked in scilence.

Then we approched the park.

We each took a seat on the swings. The park was empty and it was misty out for June, even if it was England.

I creaked back and forth slowly, it was spooky here.

Alfie, Jerome and I would sometimes come here and play tag when we had just arrived.

Jerome must have been thinking the same thing because he said, "I miss the old us, the way we would all run around here." he smiled sadly,

"Remember that time you tripped me, you laughed so hard you fell on me and both of us rolled down the hill and knocked Alfie over." He laughed a little when he told the story.

It was enough to break me. Tears spilled out of my eyes as I shook my head.

He grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap. "Shhh." he soothed, even though I wasnt making a sound.

It seemed like we were in that possition for hours, and maybe we were because when I looked up Alfie was gone.

"I meant every word of what I said at prom, I meant it all." He stared right into my eyes.

"I get that theres something wrong with you." I frowned when he said that.

"But theres something wrong with all of us." He was talking a bit feircer now.

"You cant just ignore your sickness and pretend that this mask is going to help you."

"Now that we all know the truth theres no need to put up the walls!" He said a bit louder

"Your not fooling anyone. Except for yourself!" Even louder now.

"Your not even trying! You wont even try to come back! Youve been possesed by something that changed you. It ate all the goodness left in you!" he was shouting now.

I stood up.

"Youre scared and its scaring me! You need to take controll! COME BACK!"

I stared at him blankly. And started to walk away, he was scaring me.

"Give me a response Patricia! What do I have to do to get a fucking response!"

I was running now. Running away from my problems.

"ANSWER ME!" his voice shounded so broken and hurt.

"SPEAK!"


	14. Chapter 14

**The House of Anubis for Troubled Teens:**

**A/N:**** Ok, so Im reading some of the reviews you guys posted and let me just say...YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING AWESOME! Your just so sweet and supportive with the story, its great! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**P.S. The itallics are a song. The songs called 'Shake it out' by florence and the machene**

**Disclaimer:**** HOA belongs to Nick. And Shake it out belongs to Florence.**

**Chapter 14: The Devil On Your Back:**

**Patricias POV:**

_Regrets collect like old friends_

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

I sat on my bed, staring at the white ceiling.

It was the day before summer and I was feeling.

And it wasnt a good feeling, it was a bad feeling.

Regret.

Its all I felt. It built up inside me like...

Like something that built up really high.

My friends wouldnt be back next year, it was confirmed that they were all being released.

They had all seen me at my worst.

No, they had seen me in a place beyond repair.

I was still beyond repair.

I was a machine with missing parts.

Probably a heart, since I never felt anything but hate.

_I can see no way, I can see no way_  
_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

There was no way to fix me though.

Beyond repair.

Those were the perfect words for my situation.

The ghosts from my past were still haunting me, no matter how hard Trudy tried.

They allways came back for another game.

Hide-and-seek.

That could describe it well.

The darkness in me told the light part to hide.

Then the dark part would find it.

But it was dark, it never started searching.

And now years later, something had replaced the light part.

Something even worse than the dark part.

A monster.

And_ every demon wants his pound of flesh_  
_But I like to keep some things to myself_

All the bad things inside wanted to take away the good memories.

Everything good.

But those were the only things that kept me even remotely human.

They kept me alive.

So I faught for them.

I wouldnt let the darkness steal all the light.

There still could be a chance, if I was strong enough to break through the darkness with that little peice of light left.

_I like to keep my issues drawn_  
_It's always darkest before the dawn_

I didnt like to show the struggle inside me, I didnt like to show that I was still there.

That I wasnt all gone.

I couldnt get their hopes up.

Especially Jerome.

If he knew, hed just keep on trying.

I just wanted him to give up.

Maybe I did have a little bit of good left, but it wasnt coming out anytime soon.

Unless...

Sometimes people get worse, much worse, before they get better.

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_  
_I can never leave the past behind_

I should have seen it sooner.

I should have believed him.

He told me he loved me and I did nothing.

I was so dumb, such an idiot.

I could never let that mistake go.

_I can see no way, I can see no way_  
_I'm always dragging that horse around_

I didnt know how to fight the darkness.

I knew it was possible.

It was possible to fight.

But Id loose, Id lost before.

I couldnt waste my energy on something that would just backfire.

The good memories WERE the only things keeping me alive.

But maybe it would be easier to let them go.

_Our love is questioned, such a mournful sound_  
_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_

Let the darkness win.

I was only tiering myself anyway.

No one really believed Id get better.

And I could stop feeling for real.

_So I like to keep my issues drawn_  
_But it's always darkest before the dawn_

No.

I couldnt do that.

Could I?

I couldnt do that to Jerome.

I had to fight.

Realisation dawned on me, I had to tell him.

Before it was too late.

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

I hopped off my bed and slid on my slippers.

I ran out of the room and clompped down the stairs.

It took my last burst of lightness to do what I did next.

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh whoa_

There was something inside of me, that took me over.

Watching my every move.

It was a bitch and a bully.

It was a devil, and I was done with it.

_And I am done with my graceless heart_  
_So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart_  
_'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn_  
_It's always darkest before the dawn_

I was going to start clean when this was all done, remake me.

Be a new Patricia Williamson.

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh whoa_

The whole house would be in the living room.

At his release.

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_And given half the chance would I take any of it back_  
_It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone_  
_It's always darkest before the dawn_

He could have been released weeks ago.

I heard him talking to Trudy.

But he said he didnt have anything at home.

He had some stuff that he needed to stick around here for.

Just for a little while though, he couldnt stay forever.

_Oh whoa, oh whoa..._

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_  
_So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road_

I didnt really have anything left to loose.

Except him.

So I needed to do this.

It would help us both out.

Give us closure.

_And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope_  
_It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat_

It was a chance I was willing to take.

Either way hed be gone.

If I did it, and he meant what he said...

Then hed be happy.

And maybe I would be too.

And if he didnt mean it...

Then nothing would happen.

He would leave, just as planned.

And I would stay.

_'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me_  
_Looking for heaven, found the devil in me_  
_Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah_

The funny thing was, I was sent here to get better.

All I did was get worse.

Alot worse.

Maybe I met some friends and had a few good experiences.

But all this place had done for me was make me fester and rot.

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh whoa_

I raced into the living room.

In there sat Joy and Alfie.

Everyone else was gone.

They were all better.

And those two would be gone by the end of the day.

It was kind of funny, the one who got here fist were the last ones to go.

I looked at the screen.

It was a picture of the whole house taken a few days after Joy got back from her little adventure.

We all looked happy, laughing and sitting on the couch.

Tears were spilling down everyones faces in the prestent, though.

They turned to look at me.

I was crying too, noiselessly though.

Much harder than the rest of them.

I looked at the entrence way, Jerome was standing there, holding his luggage.

He was crying as well.

I walked right up to him and looked him right in the eyes.

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh whoa_

And I spoke.

"I love you too." There were gasps and sobs.

But I didnt care, because then something happened.

He smiled and I crashed my lips right into his.

He kissed me back.

And it as amazing.

Our moment was short, he had to go.

Tears streamed down my face uncontrollably.

"But now I have to go." he said hoarsly.

I turned away, about to walk up the steps and cry myslef to death.

But he grabbed my wrist and said, "I will love you forever."

I echoed him, "Forever"

He walked out of the house.

My last view of him was terribly tragic.

He was about to get into the cab, the door was open.

And he turned around and gave me a tiny little smirk.

A total Jerome move.

And at that moment my heart shattered into millions of peices.

Because now he was free and I was still here.

And even though he said forever, I was a basket case.

And we both knew he couldnt put his life on hold for me.

* * *

**A/N: Please dont kill me for ending it like this! Because there will be an epilogue! I know its not that long of a story but I think its come a long way and I wanted to thank you all for your support! I love you all! And the epilogue will come soon!**

**-DeadlyDaughterOfHermes**


	15. Chapter 15

**The House of Anubis for Troubled Teens:**

**A/N:**** Hey guys, so the end of season three and the end of this story. I love you guys very much. You're all very supportive and sweet. This story went from being amateur and sloppy to something much bigger. I'm so grateful for all you guys and I hoped you liked the story. :,,)**

**Disclaimer:**** House of Anubis does not belong to me.**

**Chapter 15: Forever:**

**Patricia's POV:**

A year.

It had been a year since the departure of my friends.

No, they were more than that.

They were my family.

I missed them all terribly.

Especially Jerome.

The first two weeks without them were terrible.

I didn't utter a word.

The new kids all came.

They were all much younger than me.

The youngest was twelve, the oldest fifteen.

Ellie, the youngest was a sweet heart. She came first out of everyone.

She was my roommate.

The first few days she chatted a lot.

She told me why she was here, she had bulimia.

Even though I was a bit of a jerk to her, she kept trying and trying to get me to talk.

Everyone else thought I was a freak, never getting out of this place.

I thought so too.

One day she came back from classes crying.

A school bully had forced a piece of beef down her throat, even though she was a vegetarian.

Freaking out about it, and being super hyper when she was still upset, she reminded me so much of someone I knew.

She reminded me so much of Amber that I finally broke.

I comforted her.

Since that day she had been listening to me.

I told her about my life.

Everything that had happened.

She was a hopeless romantic, and squealed when I got to the parts about Jerome.

When I retold some things that were once painful I felt different.

Enlightened.

Like I ginormous weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

I talked and talked the day away with her and I felt...

Good.

It wasn't necessarily Ellie that made me better (even though she played a big role).

It was more about getting rid of all the bad stuff that was filled inside me.

Today was the last story.

The last time Id spill my guts.

The day I told her about Jerome's release.

"It was then that I realized how dumb I had been. How I should have told him ages ago."

Ellie clapped her hands, jumping up and down on the bed, "Ooooo I've been waiting for this!"

I rolled my eyes, "As I was saying, I realized that if I was ever going to get better I had to do it."

"Do what?" she asked eagerly.

"Let me tell the story." I shushed her.

"I needed to try. I needed him. So I took my last bit of bravery and brought myself down stairs."

Ellie bounced, trying to contain her smile.

"On his release screen was a picture of the whole house; Jerome, Joy, Alfie, Amber, Mara, Mick, Fabian and Nina. The only people left were Alfie, Joy, Jerome and I." I explained.

"Well, what happened?" she screamed.

I grinned, "I spoke. I spoke for the first time in a long time. I told him I loved him."

Ellie screamed so loud Trudy came up to check on us.

"Oh my, what's wrong?"

"Sorry, nothing Trudy. Ellie just got a little excited." I explained, glaring at Ellie.

Trudy nodded, "Well, Patricia, I think its about time for you to go down stairs."

I nodded, "Ill be down in a minute, Trudes."

As she walked out I sighed, "Guess Ill have to speed this up. Then he kissed me. And it was amazing. It was like I was missing out on life until that happened. And I probably was. But it was bitter sweet. He left and I haven't spoken to him in a year."

Ellie had a few tears on her face, I laughed, "I should be the one crying."

Now it was Ellie's turn to laugh, as she wiped her tears, "If there's one thing I've learned about you, Trishy, its that you're a fighter. I'm crying because now its our turn to say goodbye to you."

I gave her a hug land together we walked hand and hand down stairs.

._.

"Ill miss you, guys." I gave a final wave as I rolled up the windows.

I looked at the cab driver, "401 Murray Drive." I told him.

It took us an hour to get there.

When I finally got all my bags out of the cab the door was open.

The door to my house.

The door I hadn't seen in years.

And behind it, standing with open arms was my mother.

She was completely different.

Her hair cut short, no makeup, a pants suit, and she looked completely sober.

I tipped the driver. Dropped all my bags on the curb and ran into my mothers arms for the fist time...in forever.

"Mama." I said, breathing in her scent of cinnamon.

She smiled, tears tracing down her porcelain skin, "Oh, baby, you're so grown up." she gasped.

Then she smiled, "I love you."

And for the first time ever I believed her.

* * *

I looked down at the envelope in my hand and back up at the house.

It was the right address.

I exhaled sharply.

Giving the letter one last look, I placed it in my back pocket.

I had received it a week after my friends left.

I read it over and over again, but I never answered.

It would hurt to much to answer.

There had been a picture in it, Alfie, Amber, Fabian, Joy, Nina, Mara, Eddie and Mick sitting at a luncheon table.

Jerome was in it too, I could tell he took the picture, because his arm was outstretched.

On the back of it was written, _The most important piece of this puzzle is missing; you. We love you Trixie. _

The letter had said that Eddie was going back to America in a few weeks, sadly I would probably never see the weasel again.

Mara had gotten excepted to a school in New York, so she could be close to him.

Amber was now attending a fashion school in Liverpool, and not stealing all the supplies.

Nina had stayed in England, her Gran was getting old and had moved into an old folks home here.

Fabian was wide awake, well most of the time.

Mick and Joy were happy.

She was eating two meals a day, and holding them down.

Alfie was...still Alfie.

But a happier version of himself, he was with the love of his life, Amber.

It hadn't said much about Jerome, even though I knew he had written it himself.

All he said about himself was that he was waiting for me, he said he'd always wait...Forever.

Those words echoed my mind as I made the instinctive decision to walk up the steps and ring the front door.

I even though I loved him, I didn't want him to put his life on hold for me.

Yet I knew that's exactly what he'd do.

In a way it made me feel special.

He was the only one who could make me feel like that.

I waited for exactly two minutes.

When no one answered the door my heart dropped, not knowing what to do, I turned to leave.

As I turned around the door creaked open.

I heard a quiver, then a whimper, "Trixie?".

I turned around so fast I gave myself whiplash.

Jerome stood there in all his glory, his eyes teary, "Hey slime ball." I said, my voice thick with emotion.

And we embraced.

._.

"I hope you didn't forget about me." I said, my voice teasing him slightly.

He chuckled, "Is that even possible? Look, all I care about is that we're here now, together."

I smiled at him, "Nothing will change that, right?"

He frowned, "Patricia Williamson, after all these years do you actually think I would let you slip from my grasp, yet again?"

I was glowing.

"I am so in love with you that it hurts when I'm not staring into your eyes. You are not getting away from me."

And even though I'd been happy a few times after he'd left, even though I had experienced some good times, even though I had kissed him before, nothing absolutely _nothing _compared to how I felt at that moment when I kissed him and he kissed back.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:**** Its been a fun ride with you guys. This was my first story on HoA and actually my first finished story. You guys are great and I hope you love me as much as I love you! So for now, my little Sibunas, I bid you adieu.**


End file.
